His Last Day
by kjokjojessica
Summary: It could have been a day just like any other, but nothing's the same when your love leaves. Can it ever be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

One evening after another successful day of hosting, Haruhi was cleaning up when she noticed that someone was playing music. Setting own the dishes she was carrying, she left to find where the music was coming from.

She found the source in the music room next door. _'It would be rude if I just barged in' _Haruhi thought to herself.

"_Come here and stand by me baby. Close enough to reach out and pull you still closer. All that is swelling within me must have been a language I have never spoken till there was you.__I fumble try but I stumble. Over all my heart wants to say now."_

Transfixed by the emotion put into the piece; Haruhi stepped into the room and there sat Tamaki playing the piano.

"_Je n'ai pa de mots. Nothing seems to say the way you move me. Rushing through me. Je n'ai pa de mots. But a promise has been made. You can believe this. From the first kiss."_

By now Haruhi was standing close enough to see that Tamaki was smiling, while tears ran freely down his face. That's when Haruhi remembered that this was Tamaki's last day hosting. He was about to graduate from Ouran Academy. Tamaki had made sure none of the guests knew, because it would have been heartbreaking for them to find out.

Tamaki turned around preparing to leave when he noticed the other person in the room.

"Why are you here?" he asked slightly confused.

Haruhi moved to stand beside him and asked, "Sempai, why are you crying? You know you'll always be allowed to visit."

Flustered and slightly embarrassed Tamaki stuttered out denials, his face gently blushing.

"It's not like your graduation has to change anything. I swear sometimes you get so worked up over nothing." Haruhi said exasperatedly, but with a small smile.

* * *

A.N: This is my first attempt at writing a fic and reviews tell me how I'm doing/ how many readers there were. It may be lengthened if I ever decide on where I want this to go. The song used is Je N'ai Pas De Mots (I Don't Have Any Words) by Vic Mignogna. I had forgotten to mention the song in my first upload and sorry if updates to any part of this story seem a little screwy. I'm still trying to figure all this out.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few years since graduation and each of the host members had gone their own way. Mori and Honey went on to cooperatively teach martial arts, while Kyoya was working to become the head of one of the many Ootori businesses and the Hitachiin twins were off making movies.

Meanwhile Tamaki was walking to his next photo shoot when he passed by a café. Noticing that he had a half hour before he was expected, he decided to enter the shop. The Café fell silent upon Tamaki's entrance but soon filled with excited whispers small groans from the patrons. Tamaki was used to this because of his job.

"Please follow me to your seat, Sir." said one of the Waitresses.

Tamaki replied with a simple thanks while he was seated by a window and ordered a commoner's coffee. The waitress confused by what had been said just brought out a plain espresso and asked if it was okay.

Tamaki replied absentmindedly with, "I've had better, but this is nice too."

He hadn't meant to say commoner's coffee, it had just slipped out, and now he couldn't help but be reminded of how he was first introduced to it.

_It had been a few hours after he had met the "boy" his family was helping into the academy. The "boy" had broken a vase and was doing chores for the host club to repay what "he" owed and upon returning to the club after picking up some supplies had brought instant coffee. He had only heard about this "commoner's" coffee beforehand and wanted to try it._

'That was before I found out _he_ was actually a _she_' Tamaki thought fondly to himself as he idly sipped his drink.

During his thinking his eyes had landed on a clock and that's when he noticed he was late for his shoot. Tamaki panicked while rushing to pay for his drink and get to the photo shoot.

* * *

AN: Hello readers and thank you for any/all support I've gotten. Special thanks go to for adding me to your favorites and any reviewers. I plan on eventually starting an update schedule now that I know where I want the story to go, so don't worry I will be writing more.


End file.
